kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Halloween Town
Halloween Town *Items Obtainable: Ether x2, Mega-Ether, Elixir, Defense Up, Mythril Shard, Dispel-G x3, Forget-Me-Not, Jack-In-The-Box, Torn Page, Ansem's Report 7, Dalmatian's 40 - 42 and 67 - 69 *Accessories Obtainable: Holy Circlet *Magic Obtainable: Gravira *Keyblades Obtainable: Pumpkinhead *Trinities: Red Trinity 5 *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Black Fungus, Gargoyle, Search Ghost, WIght Knight *Bosses Encountered: Lock, Shock, Barrel, Oogie Boogie, Oogie's Manor Halloween Town Overview Use the Save Point to save your game and head through the gates to Guillotine Square. Don't worry with the Heartless yet - they won't attack for now. Head near the guillotine to view a cutscene, then go left of it to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab. Upstairs you'll find Jack experimenting on the Heartless. You can swap Jack into your party, so do so now - also, check the bookshelf to find a Torn Page. Outside, the Heartless will be hostile again - fight them off, and check to the right of the door to the lab to find a gate to Jack's House. Under the stairs are Dalmatians 67 - 69 in a chest. Head to the doorbell and ring it three times to get an Elixir, then head right of the gate to find the entrance to the Graveyard. You'll encounter a new enemy type, the Wight Knight(60 HP, 24 ATK, 20 DEF, 16 EXP) here. Use Guard and Counterattack to easily take them out - hold Guard when they jump and hit X to bust through their defense. Defeat the enemies in the Graveyard and Sally will give you a Forget-Me-Not. Take it to Dr. Finkelstein, then head back to the Graveyard and defeat all the enemies again. Search the casket near the back of the area to find a new area - talk to the Mayor and he'll challenge you to a quick game. Check the gravestones in the order the ghosts come out of them to obtain a Jack-In-The-Box, and take it back to the doctor. You'll need to follow Zero through the Graveyard, and you'll encounter the Gargoyle(70 HP, 24 ATK, 10 DEF, 20 EXP). They're easy to defeat, so kill them off and enter the casket again and head past the broken pumpkin to the door. You'll be at Moonlight Hill - head up the hill and check the gravestone to make the hill uncurl. Defeat all the enemies here and jump into the crevice - there's a chest under the bridge with a Dispel-G. Go upstairs and jump from the blue platform to the chest to find Dalmatians 40 - 42. The chest on the other side of the pit is possible to get to if you tump towards the ledge - you'll land on the one below it. From there, jump to the chest to grab a Defense Up. Head across the bridge to Oogie's Manor. If you fall down here, look for the bathtub to get back up to the top of the area. Defeat the enemies here, and check the chest outside the door to find an Ether. Examine the door to enter - check the chest for an Ether, ignore the Red Trinity for now, and fire a Fira spell at the platform to get to a higher platform. Head up the path until you spot the big blue tower where you can go either left or right. Head left first, and jump on the roof of the mouth-looking thing to find a chest with a Mega-Ether inside. Backtrack tot he tower, head right, and at the top enter the Evil Playroom. BOSS FIGHT: Lock, Shock, and Barrel Halloween Town Overview II Use the Save Point to save your game, and switch your party back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Hit the lever in the room, then head back to the Red Trinity and use it to obtain a Mythril Shard. Head to the first set of blue block stairs and look to the right - one of the cages has been lowered. Jump off the wooden walkway that leads to the lowered cage, and open the chest to find a Dispel-G. Jump down to the walkway, and enter the door to find a tree root. head down the root, and through the green door. You'll want to be level 35 or better before fighting Oogie Boogie. BOSS FIGHT: Oogie Boogie BOSS FIGHT: Oogie's Manor Halloween Town Overview III After you beat Oogie's Manor, you'll receive Gravira and the keyhole for Halloween Town appears. Talk to Jack to get the Pumpkinhead keyblade, then return to Oogie's Manor to find a hole in the ground - it has a chest inside containing a Dispel-G. Head back to town through the river, then return to Traverse Town. Upgrade your stuff, check with Geppetto, synthesize items, see Cid about upgrades, and head into Merlin's Study to do the last mini-game in the Hundred Acre Wood. Hundred Acre Wood V *Items Obtainable: Orichalcum *Abilities: Cheer If you didn't already break the pot in less than 30 seconds during the last mini-game, use the Pumpkinhead keyblade and try again until you do. Check in the lower left-hand corner of the book to find the last mini-game, Pooh's Muddy Path. Pooh's Muddy Path Talk to Pooh, then lock-on to him and lead him around the bush so you can check the shrubs and find Eeyore. Lead Pooh around the bush the other way and walk under the root to find Roo. Talk to him to place him in the central bush. Use the windy well to head up to a log with Tigger on it - talk to him so he returns to the bush as well. Walk to the back of the area where there's holes in the wall - wait for Rabbit to pop out, and talk to him. Use the windy well again to reach the log, walk across and jump up the ledges to find Owl. Talk to him as well. Head back to the log and target the webs inside of it, then use Fira to burn them out. Jump down, and target Pooh - lead him to the blue flowers and he'll float to the upper level. Use the windy well to get up to Pooh, target him again, and lead him to the next area of flowers so he floats up to the hole in the tree where Piglet is located. Talk to him after he heads through the hole and appears at the bottom. Finish this mini-game is less than five minutes to obtain the special ability. Your Torn Page will turn into an Orichalcum, and the Hundred Acre Wood will be sealed. If you met the requirements for all the mini-games so far, you can talk to Owl at Pooh's House to obtain the Cheer ability. Time to head out to the last world on the map - Neverland. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough